


Once in a Lifetime - Mavin

by Rae_Loves_Ray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Loves_Ray/pseuds/Rae_Loves_Ray





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin

~~~~~~~~~

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT RETARD GAME I FUCKING JUMPED!"

I looked over to my left to see Michael spitting into his microphone. His eyes watering from screaming at the bright screen. I let out a soft giggle. I saw him peel his eyes from the computer to glare at me. I blushed seeing that he noticed me when he was supposed to be recording. He turned back just to see him starting over from the beginning.

"NO YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" He shouted, hitting the keyboard with all of his strength.

It was only us two and Ray at the office. Everyone else finished by 2 and left to go home. Ray sat behind him, at his own desk, with headphones plugged in, playing one of the million games that he owns. I looked back at my own computer, realizing I was supposed to be editing the most recent lets play. I began working, cutting out shots of Jack mining but instead putting in a video of Michael running around in the plains. I chuckled to myself. He was so adorable. I just had to add him in any time I could.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT I'M FUCKING DONE!' He slammed his hands down onto the keyboard, stopping the recording. He immediately got up to run over and lie down on the couch, his face buried into the pillow. I could hear him sniffling.

"Mi-cool?" I asked him, standing up and going over to him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I can't do it anymore." His words muffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I cant do the rage quits."

I was quiet. I did notice he got more and more stressed whenever he recorded recently. I hated seeing him like that. I remember when he would play and laugh when he finished, with a smile on his face. Now he is in tears because of it. "It's just a game buddy." I whispered into his ear, now rubbing his back and trying to relax him.

No reply.

Ray stood up, hearing everything. He walked over to Michael and placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked at him, concerned. "Hey buddy you'll be alright. We can go out and get some muffins at the cafe to get your mind off of this in a few minutes if you want."

Michael looked up at Ray, his eyes shot red, cheeks were rosy, and he had tears all over his face. He nodded softly. Ray beamed at him for being successful.

Seeing this made me feel something weird. Was it hate towards Ray? No, He was just trying to help his friend get thgough a rough time. But something inside of me wanted to push Ray away and care for Michael myself.

Then it hit me.

I was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

"Alright buddy give me one second to go get ready" Ray said, a small smile on his face. I watched him walk out of the office. I sat up, wiping my tears away from my face. God, why was I acting like this? I usually never get emotional, especially over a fucking video game. I tried to push out the thought out of my head when I looked up to meet eyes with Gavin. His bright eyes looked almost mad. He looked away. I tilted my head, knowing something was wrong.

"You okay Gav?" I asked, my voice sore from yelling.

Gavin looked up at me. His hair hung over his sparkling green eyes. I could tell he was holding in something, like he was disappointed. I don't know what I did wrong. "I'm fine Mi-cool. Just thinking." He looked back down to the floor. I know he would never know how much I cared about him. He began to stand up from kneeling infront of me. I did the same. When we both stood up, we faced eachother. His eyes darting around the room. I was somewhat confused, as if he was making sure nobody was here. I found out why.

He pulled me into a hug. His arms sliding underneath mine around my waist. he moved his head to the right and hung over me like a shadow. I hugged back, my arms wrapped around him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. I was surprised to feel a soft kiss placed on the top of my head. He rubbed my back as he saw how awkward I felt. He pulled away, even though I wanted to hold him for so much longer. We both stood there for a second, a silence filling the air.

"Alright buddy. I'm going to get a muffin. Want one?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, can you just grab me a chocolate one? Just drop it off at my house. I'm heading home in a few minutes anyways."

"No problem friend." I replied, walking away. I grabbed a sweatshirt after putting on my shoes. I heard it might snow later and I don't want to be cold. "See ya in a bit"

"Ciao" I heard him say before I walked out the door and close the door. I found Ray in the hallway he saw me and waved. I smiled back at him. Somehow he made me feel so much better, even though i would rather be with Gavin. We decided to just walk to the cafe. It was only a few blocks away anyways. Ray looked over at me.

"Are you okay buddy? You are being rather quiet. Did something happen with Gav?" He said. I could tell that it was on his mind the whole time.

I could feel my face get red. I looked at my shoes as I kept walking. Just hearing his name gave my head a rush. My heart started racing.

/No, snap out of it. You don't like him. And he doesn't like you./

Wait, why would I think that. I DON'T like him. He's just my best friend. That's all.

"Not really. He so cute," I said as a joke but I knew I was telling the truth, "he just wants me to pick up a chocolate muffin for him and drop it off and his place."

"I know you like him" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." He quickened his pace, as if trying to get away from me, pulling out his phone.

"Oh" I silently said, jogging to catch up to him. "Why are you going so fast?"

He shrugged. I saw he was texting someone but when I leaned over to see who it was he jerked away. I sighed when he put it away.

We finally made it to the cafe. Ray ordered for me, insisting he should treat. He bought us both a blueberry muffin and got Gavin his chocolate one. I grabbed onto the paper bag that had his and mine together, and Ray took his without a bag, munching it on the way out. Every few minutes he would pull out his phone and send a message to someone. I tried to ignore it the most I could but it bothered me. I figured that if he cared about his phone more than me, I should just leave.

"I'm going to head out to Gav's house" I told him, starting to walk away.

"Alright buddy. See you tomorrow." He replied, still looking down at his phone.

I jumped into a taxi to get to Gav's.

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

I quickly finished my editing the video that should be up tomorrow, trying to get the hug out of my head.

/Why did you kiss him? He probably think's you are weird./

Shut up

/You know you like him. You have for awhile. Tell him. You have to soon./

I left the office and threw a beanie on outside. Man it was chilly. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be there when Michael shows up. Geoff was out with Jack for the night so I was home alone. I quickly got changed, taking off my work clothes and throwing on some sweats and a white shirt. I heard my phone go off. It was Ray.

'Hey bro! Are you home?'

I replied with a smile on my face

'Yea just got home! You still with Mi-cool? :)'

I jumped onto the couch, stretching my legs out trying to relax. My phone went off again.

'Yea walking with him to the cafe now. He keeps trying to look at my phone haha.'

I laughed at the thought of Michael trying to get a phone from him. 

'Haha he's adorable!'

Oh crap

Did I just say that?

Did I just tell Ray I thought Michael was adorable?

I cringed as my phone buzzed in my hand.

'You really think that? He did just call you cute. :P'

I froze. He called me cute? 

I was glad nobody was here because my cheeks turned so bright. I didn't know how to reply. Did this mean something?

I had to reply.

'Oh really? Haha awesome. I'm going to close my eyes now. Remember to text Dan! Talk to you later!'

I knew how much Ray liked Dan. They have only met once when Dan came to visit me in the US. They were always together. I know Michael even caught them cuddling.

I turned off my phone and closed my eyes, quickly falling to sleep. I wanted Michael here with me.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

I hopped out of the taxi cab, snow crashing from the sky. The weather took a turn to its worst. The cold air shivered down my back. I wandered up to the apartment door, clutching the bag of (what are now cold) muffins in my left hand. I pressed the buzzer, and heard a static noise go off

"Who is it?" A tired Gavin asked, sighing as he turned off his side.

I pressed the cold button "It's your best friend!"

"Mom?"

"No you idiot, It's Michael" I replied with a soft laugh.

"Aww bugger" I heard him laugh, opening the door on the other side.

I looked up at him, his hair facing all the directions it could. His eyes looked sleepy. He must have just gotten up. He smiled when he saw me. I could feel my cheeks get warm. His green eyes shimmering at me.

"Why didn't you just buzz me in?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"It's broken again" He seemed sad, annoyed, or maybe just tired. I couldn't tell. I knew I just had to try and change his mood to the better. I walked up to him, making my chest brush against his, looking up at when I spoke.

"I got you your muffin" I smiled watching his mood change from having a bitter mood to being perky.

"So what are we still doing out here?" He grinned, moving out of the way, gesturing me to come inside.

I ran into his small apartment, giggling. I threw the muffins into the microwave to warm them up. Gavin sneaked up behind me. "Boo!" He whispered into my ear. I flinched, surprised he was there.

"Asshole." He smiled, hearing his new nickname. I turned to him, trying to seem pissed. His smile turned around.

"What's wrong Mi-cooooool?" He said looking at me. I loved how easily I can make him think im mad. I didn't reply, sighed a little, then spun around, so my back was to him.

"I'm sorry Mi-cool." He playfully poked my back.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I made you mad?"

I turned laughing. He sounded too cute when he was sorry. He pushed me when he figured out i was never mad.

"Now how the fuck does your microwave work?" I asked, frusterated by all the buttons. Gavin reached from behind me on his toes, brushing against my back. He easily pressed a few buttons and it started. He kept his body against mine, going down from his toes putting an arm over my shoulder. My face must have been so red. I turned to be looking up at him.

He looked at me before pulling me into a hug, his hands rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I could tell he was smiling.

He pulled away just enough so he could see my face. His eyes twinkled at me, gently placing his forehead against mine. Then he panicked, his face turning pale. I smiled, wondering why he was freaking out. He quickly pulled me away, just before pulling me away from the microwave faster.

I turned around to see a hot flame rising from the microwave. "FUCK." I screamed, jumping away from Gavin to get further away. Gavin looked scared, grabbing the fire extinguisher. The flame now hit the ceiling and was spreading against the roof. Gavin opened the valve, and twisted it open so the cold, soapy water could stop the flame. I stood there, grabbing onto the back of his shirt shaking, my face nuzzled against his back.

The fire went out. Gavin put the extinguisher onto the floor, watching the smoke rise but no flames. His whole wall and ceiling was now charred black. He was heavily breathing before noticing I was shivering behind him. "shhh" He whispered under his breath. He turned back to hold me, his hand messing with my hair playfully. I looked up at him, my eyes damp. He looked down at me before placing a soft kiss onto my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying his lips on me. My mind wandered, wondering if he liked me. This is the second time he has kissed me today. I'm not complaining though. He took his lips off me to pull be back into a hug.

I wish we could stay like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

I could feel Michael shaking in my arms. I had no idea how bad fires scared him. The blackened burnt smell flooded the rooms, the ceiling cloaked in smoke. He buried his head into my chest, silently sniffling. I touched his hair, softly pulling on his brown curls. His arms wrapped around me, almost clawing me in fear. We stayed like this for a few minutes, trying to let him clam down.

"I am- am so sorry Gavin," He sniffed, "I had no idea that microwaves fucking hate me." I chuckled. I knew he was trying to make himself feel better.

"It's no problem Mi-Cool" I tried to almost sing his name. I could feel him laugh a tad. "I didn't know either, I would have done the same thing."

Michael loosened his grip on me, starting to pull away. I let him. "I feel so fucking stupid Gav. I'll pay for the damage it's all my fault."

"No, you don't have to do that Mi-"

"Yes I do. It was my fault" He argued. I knew there was no point in trying to change his mind. When Michael moved away from me and I could see the damage. Smoke slowly seeped from the walls, the microwave still setting off a few sparks. Embers scattered on the floor, few of them flying in the air. I coughed seeing the mess.

/It's going to be a few grand to fix this/

I sighed, knowing Geoff will be furious. I shuffled my feet, creating a dust of smoke around me. Michael left the room now, I figured to the bathroom to fix up. I hit the embers with the fire extinguisher one last time before placing it back into the closet where I found it. I heard the water running in the bathroom. Michael must be out soon. I ran into my room to change out of the smoke-smelling clothes. I threw my jeans off and threw on some gym shorts. I took my shirt off to see the burns on my chest. Some of the embers must have seeped through my shirt. I threw that shirt into the bin, reaching into my closet to grab another one before hearing Michael come in.

"Holy shit Gavin what happened to you?" My face turned to a tomato. I turned to see Michael looking at the red marks on my chest. His eyes still stained red.

"It's nothing Mi-coo" I replied, trying to not act embarrassed.

He came up to me, and touched my stomach. I cringed from his cold hands.

"Shit Gavin you need some ice let me grab some." He ran out of the room. I sat onto my bed, lying down. Might as well get comfortable I smiled to myself, seeing Michael run back in with an ice pack. "Sorry, it was a little tough to get to your fridge." He chuckled. I forgot the fridge was near the microwave. He climbed onto the bed with me, giggling.

"What?" I asked, confused by his smile.

"Oh nothing Gavy-Wavy, you just look really," He paused, "Cute"

My face turned red again. I looked down. He sat next to be on the bed now, just looking at me, before sitting up and climbing over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked noticing how panicked I sounded after saying it"

"What do you think?" He looked at me, a smirk on his face before he pressed the ice pack onto my chest, making me scream in pain.

"FUCK Michael stop it" I screamed, arching my back.

"shh" he whispered, lightening up the pressure to where it felt good. He crawled on top of me, looking up at me into my eyes. I saw his face was a little pink, not too bright though, almost as if he was having fun.

Then it happened. He placed his lips against mine, making me let out a loud moan. I could feel his smile against my lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I moved my arms around him up his shirt, rubbing his back. His hands pressed against me, one hovering on my chest with the ice pack, the other one rubbing my leg. I let out another moan when he broke the kiss, and moved his head down to my neck, searching for my sweet spot, nibbling on my skin. I felt my whole back shudder, and I let out a scream as he bit down roughly onto my sweet spot. I heard him chuckle, and could feel something rough rubbing up against me in his jeans. I could feel myself getting hard too. He moaned, fumbling with my belt buckle.

Then the painful noise filled my ears. A loud ring echoing through the whole building.

/Bloody Hell, I forgot about the fire alarms./


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The noise struck me harder than I thought, making me flinch and bite down on Gavin's soft lips. Gavin winced about the alarm, and began pushing me off of him. I rolled off of the bed with a loud thud.

"Mi-coo! Are you okay?" I could hear his voice quivering when he spoke.

I jumped up right away and pushed him back onto the bed, grinding up against him. "It's all good Gavin", I whispered in his ear "I am with you anyways". I kissed his ear, and he let me. My lips climbed down to his lips again, my tongue sliding back into his mouth, twirling and dancing with his. He let out another loud moan before firmly pushing my chest away from his with his shaking palms.

"We should go and clear the alarm downstairs" He spoke firmly, sitting up.

"Way to kill the fucking mood" I muttered, trying to sound mad. I stood up and tossed his shirt at him with a grunt. He put it on, messing up his already messy hair. I grabbed the ice pack from the bed and walked back into the kitchen to store in the freezer.

The kitchen was packed with smoke. I tripped over the table, trying to find the freezer, with my arm bashing against the wood. "FUCK!" I screamed under my breath, feeling my skin ripping out. I threw the ice pack in before slamming the freezer, coughing. Gavin walked out and looked at me before grabbing his shoes. I tried to ignore him, hiding the blood on my arm.

/You're such an idiot, he doesn't like you that's why he made you stop./

stop it.

/Don't be a fool, you know that's the real reason. You ruined his kitchen and then made a move. How stupid are you?/

I looked away, trying to shake out my thoughts. I walked to up to Gavin at the door.

"I-I'm so sorry about this," I stuttered, holding back the tears.

"It's just a kitchen, it can be fixed up. We needed new appliances anywa-"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm sorry about everything"

Gavin smiled "Don't be" he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a soft kiss. I gently kissed back, trying not to seem too forceful, craving his lips. His tongue slid into mine quickly before slowly pulling away. I opened the door, and gestured for him to go first, he giggled and walked out and I followed him, the alarm even louder in the halls.

We walked together to the office. Only a few words were spoken, just small chat about work. We got to the main entrance, everyone in the building evacuated their rooms and were downstairs. It was fairly noisy. Once we walked in, the whole room went silent, everyone glaring at us.

"Looks like we kept them waiting" Gavin said, chuckling. I smiled.

Then my eyes met Geoff.

Fuck.

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck is going on" Geoff's voice cracked a few times as he plowed through the sea of people to us. He was pissed.

"I can explain. We were just going to reheat food in th-" I started to explain, knowing Geoff couldn't get too mad at me if I explain right.

"It's all my fault Geoff, the kitchen caught on fire from the microwave," Michael interrupted, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident and I'm going to pay for everything"

Geoff turned at my Michael, steam coming out of his ears "YOU did this?!" He shouted, everyone watching the argument form. I cringed, "YOU ruined my kitchen?! YOU made the whole fucking building evacuate?! Childish! You can't even be trusted with the simplest tasks!"

Michael was quiet and looked at the floor., accepting all of the anger thrown against him.

"This is the last straw! I'm sorry Michael but,"

No

"You're"

No

"Fired"

Michael looked up. His face was pale. He started breathing quickly and looked at Geoff, his voice shaking 

"Geoff, please, no. You can't do this to me!"

He has never sounded this scared.

"Pick up your things tomorrow." Geoff finished, before walking away.

Micheal's face stayed white, tears filling up in his eyes. He looked down at the floor again. He looked like he just got punched in the stomach.

"Mi-coo..." I reached out my hand to his shoulder. He jerked away from me, shuddering. "It's all going to be okay Mi-coo."

"No.. I fucked up Gavin I'm so sorry please forgive me. I made the biggest mistake ever." Michael looked at me with his bright eyes, his hair all messed up. Even when he was sad he was cute.

"Don't be sorry," I said. I didn't know what else to say. I was in complete shock.

Michael just got fired from Achievement Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

"You didn't have to walk with me to my house" I tried to protest. Gavin shrugged off my words and smiled at me. Man, he knows how to make me feel so much better. He has been so positive about me getting fired, unlike myself.

Snow was falling from the sky. It felt like we were walking into a blizzard together. I shivered and crossing my arms, trying to conserve my body heat. Somehow Gavin wasn't cold. It was probably warm here compared to fucking England weather.

"Here," Gavin softly said, "You look like you are freezing Mi-cool," He took off his sweatshirt and draped it over me, "And I don't want my Mi-cool to be cold" He grinned

I blushed "Thanks Gavy-Wavy," His face looked please from his success. I poked my arms through the sleeves, and was immediately warmer. My hands were still freezing though, so I decided to try something. Something new.

I grabbed Gavin's hand and entwined my fingers with his. His hands were on fire compared to mine. Gavin looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hand back, squeezing tightly. I smiled as we walked together.

"I'll talk to Geoff tomorrow about your job Mi-coo. I think I can get him to change his mind." Gavin looked at me, "I want you to be at the office with me"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much Gavin!" I beamed. With Gavin on my side, I still have a chance.

We arrived at my apartment. I looked at him. His cheeks were light pink, his hair pointing in all directions possible. His green eyes shined directly at mine. He was so perfect.

"Do you want to come inside? It's fucking cold out there. You can have a warm drink before you leave."

Gavin shook his head, "I need to head home MI-Cool, and deal with Geoff and the kitchen. Plus it's late."

I smiled "It's all good Gavin! I understand," I paused, "But you are coming over tomorrow night for dinner. My treat! And don't even try to say no!"

"Fine Mi-coooo" He stretched out my name, giggling.

/Man he is so adorable/

Before I could say another word, Gavin leaned in and kissed me, pushing me against my door. I kissed back, letting out a soft moan. His tongue touched mine softly. I smiled as we kissed, so did he. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, trying to enjoy his presence as much as I could before he left. He brushed through my hair with his fingers, gently playing with my curls. Gavin began nibbling on my bottom lip with his teeth, making me moan even louder

/He is such a good kisser/

He pulled away, grabbing my hands and tugging me off the wall. "I'll see you tomorrow Mi-Cool," He whispered before kissing me softly one more time. When he pulled away, he let go of my hands and waved at a cab before walking down my steps.

"Bye" Was the only work I could form before he left. I watched him jump into a cab and wave to me, pressing his face up against the cold glass, smiling.

/He acts like such a kid./

I walked into my house and jumped onto the couch after taking off Gavin's Jacket and hanging it up to dry. I lied down and flipped on my television and xbox, checking to see who was online.  
Geoff  
Jack  
Barbra  
Ryan  
Ray

I switched to do not disturb and turned on Netflix. I needed to get my mind off of everything that has happened to me. If Gavin wasn't by my side when I got fired, I don't think I would feel anything. Gavin. My Gavin, has made me so happy tonight. 

/I have to make tomorrow night special for him/


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

Michael's house left my view after the cab turned off of his street. Just the thought of my little Mi-coo made my cheeks warm up so much faster than anything. I looked out at the snow that was just flying past the window. After all of these years of having to see his adorable face every day at work and thinking about what could be, he is finally mine. My Michael.

I figured Michael didn't want any of our friends to know about us yet. Us. I don't even know if we are dating. I figure that we are, unless he thinks otherwise. I agreed not to tell anybody about it though. What would they say? Would they even approve? I suppose we will find our when it is time.

My breath was fogging up the window, which explains why I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I wiped the glass to see a friendly face before he swung open the door.

"Scooch over asshole," Ray said, smiling, "we're going to my house."

"But I ha-"

"No. No buts. We are going"

I laughed. Ray can be so stubborn sometimes. "Fine, but you're paying for the taxi."

"Deal"

I moved over so he could join me in the car. Ray jumped in, carrying in snow with him, which he brushed off immediately. His cheeks lit up rose pink, and his black beanie covered all of his hair. His frosty stuble stood out, as he wiped down his glasses so he could see me.

"So, what's been going on with you Gav?" Ray opened the water he was grasping.

/Tell him about Michael./

"The usual. Work things have been stressing me out." I lied, changing my posture so I could face him.

"Mhm," Ray took a sip of water before setting it down, "Well good thing you're coming over! Videogames and drinks are there, guaranteed to help you relax,"

I smiled, "Cheers Buddy, that's awesome!"

"Anything for a friend" Ray smiled as we pulled up to his building.

His apartment was small, but was a perfect fit for him. A small kitchen, that opened up to the living room that had sofa facing the small television. Only a bedroom and a bathroom other than that. When he opened the door, Ray immediately jumped over and onto the couch that faced the small screen. I walked in, wiping off my shoes before heading to the fridge.

"What do you got to drink?"

"I think there is some beer in the bottom"

"Top," I saw the bottles and grabbed a few, "Do you want anything bud?"

"Grab me another water" He flipped on his X-Box, signing in.

I sat down on the couch, placing the beers on the table, before seeing the small notification flash on the screen.

MLPMichael is online

Butterflies flew through my stomach when I saw his name. He was probably watching Netflix or playing Peggle 2. He has had a long day after getting fired, and almost burning down a whole structure. I just wanted to be with him. To hold him, kiss him, and tell him how much he means to me. Just seeing his gamertag reminded me how much I miss him. Ray noticed my mood suddenly change and gave me a quizzical look.

"What's going on Vav?"

"Ah it's nothing," I replied, taking a swing of the drink in my hand, "It's work, like I said."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I smiled at him, trying to show him I was fine.

"Let's play some Halo" as he threw a controller at me. "LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEETTTTTSSS PLAY!" He shouted. I laughed from the work referance.

/Maybe I should relax and have some more bevs/

I grabbed the second beer from the table and popped it open.

"Cheers buddy" I said before I pressed my lips against the cold rim of the fresh bottle.

And that's the last thing I remembered

~~~~~~~~

Ray

~~~~~~~~

Gavin got drunk. Fast. One second he was quiet and sipping his beer, the next moment he was giggling while he finished his sixth. Playing videogames with Gavin was already very fun. With him being drunk, it was about 500 times better. 

"Bollocks!" Gavin screamed for the 30th time in a few minutes, throwing the remote before tackling me in anger. I have to admit, he can be strong when he wanted to be. I coundn't fight back from laughing too hard. We fell off the couch together, Gavin pinning me down as I tried to push his chest away from me.

/This isn't weird/

"Get off of me you bitch!" I cried. He straddled on top of me. I couldn't muster enough energy to shove him off. Gavin looked down at me before he started laughing.

"Why should I?" His words slurred together. I looked up at the seven bottles of empty beer tipped over on the coffee table. Crap. I didn't know he had that much. Gavin pressed closer to me, smiling. "You know Ray, you're really cute."

"What the fu-" I started saying before Gavin crashed his lips against mine. I pressed my head against the floor, trying to get him away from me. Gavin kept kissing me, forcing my lips open. I pressed my hands against his upper chest, trying to get him away from me.

I managed to peel his lips off of mine. "Gavin what the fuck are you doing?" I sputtered in shock.

"Whatever I want to do." Gavin threw himself against me again, kissing me hard. I tried to resist. I didn't want this to happen, I don't like Gavin like that, and I know Michael does. I know how much he likes Gavin, and I couldn't do this to him. Gavin continued kissing me, grinding up against me.

/Maybe I should just go with it. He's not going to stop unless I do./

I opened my lips, allowing him to glide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, and kissed back, now using my hands to pull him closer to me. I could taste the sting of alcohol floating in his mouth, but tried to ignore it. Gavin felt me through my pants, roughly rubbing against me. I moaned again, feeling my pants tighten. Gavin stopped kissing my lips, and was now sucking on my neck, nibbling on my sweet spot.

"Gavin," I mustered his name out of my mouth. He looked up at me, "You should go. It's getting late."

"What if I just stayed here for the night?" Gavin went back to softly kissing my neck.

"You shouldn't"

"Please?"

"No"

I sat up, and pushed him away. Gavin leaned away, giving in and letting me go. I jumped up and went to the kitchen, Gavin stumbled to get up and followed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck again, forcing a soft moan out of me. I pushed him away and he toppled down onto the floor.

"Fuck Gavin get up," I didn't want to sound mad, but I was,"You need to leave." He didn't reply, but slipped his shoes on after a few minutes. I helped him down the stairs to get outside, and waved a cab for him. As he climbed in, I quickly walked up to the cab driver.

"Here's 100$. It should pay for the cab to his house. And a gracious tip. Make sure he gets home safely." I said sternly said, handing him some money. He happily nodded and drove off with Gavin.

I walked back inside, slamming the door behind me. My head hurt, and I felt as if the wind has been knocked out of me. How could I do this to Michael? I lied down on the couch, my face buried in the pillows. 

/You are such a horrible person. What will everyone think about you?/

I flipped on my phone to check the time. 10:14PM. I sent Ryan a quick message before I closed my eyes.

Gavin came over, got drunk, and we kissed. I'm so sorry.

I hope Ryan will forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~

Ray

~~~~~~~~

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to go out for a quick walk before I head home." I faced Ryan, grabbing his hands before I softly kissed his lips. He kissed back, squeezing my hands tightly.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." He whispered right when I pulled away.

"I love you too. So much."

I kissed him again, smiling. It was true, he meant the entire world to me. It all started when we started secretly dating a few months ago outside of the office. We both promised not to tell anybody, and I was absolutely fine with that. The secret was amusing. It was fun to surprise him with kisses when it was just us two at work, or when nobody was watching. He has always been there for me, taking care of me whenever I was down. And I tried my hardest to make his as happy as he has ever made me. Ever since people started making the 'R+R Connection' joke, we have been closer than ever. Our six month anniversary is coming up in a couple of days, and I have already planned an amazing date for us. 

Before I left the house, I looked at myself in the mirror, sipping some water. I decided to throw on a Free Edgar 2013 shirt on instead of my Cakeless shirt. I smiled. He is so perfect. I don't know what I would be like without him. I added another layer of clothes with a jacket and dark beanie before I walked outside into the cold air. Snow flew everywhere around me.

I shivered and looked down at my phone. I had one new message from Ryan.

Text me when you get home <3

I smiled and turned off my phone, looking onto the streets. Traffic was heavy, but it was easy to see a familiar face in the bright yellow cab. I walked over, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

My eyes fluttered open the next day. I moaned from the bright sun-light against my face, wondered how long I have been sleeping for. I blinked, shut my eyes, blinked again. I yawned, and somehow managed to fully open both eyes. I must have fallen asleep on my couch watching Netflix. I stretched and got off of my seat, grasping my phone on the counter.

8 New Notifications

Huh. I looked at the time before unlocking my phone. 10:11am. Man I slept in.

*3 Missed Calls*  
*3 Voicemails*  
*2 New Messages*

I started to panic. Fuck, did something happen? I clicked on my messages first. One was from Ryan.

Did you hear what happened with Ray and Gavin?

Weird. maybe they went out last night and did something insane. But Gavin went to his own house last night, Or at least he said he was. I looked at my second message. It was from Gavin.

ASdfdsggggfdddddrew333r43#$5

Must have been a pocket message. He really does need a new phone. Then the thought rushed through my head. He has been so nice and sweet to me lately, especially after I got fired. I owed him something. Anything. And maybe a new phone would be a good start. I checked my voicemails. They were all from Gavin. Maybe they were all just pocket dials. I clicked on the first one, pressing my phone up to my ear. It was silent for a few minutes until a heard a few muffled voices.

 

"So, what's been going on with you Gav?"

"The usual. Work things have been stressing me out."

"Mhm, well good thing you're coming over! Videogames and drinks are there, guaranteed to help you relax,"

"Cheers Buddy, that's awesome!"

"Anything for a friend"

"What do you got to drink?"

"I think there is some beer in the bottom"

"To-" 

 

The message flipped off. Weird, it must have just been a pocket dial. It sounded like Gavin was with somebody, I couldn't quite make out who it was though. I clicked on the second message.

 

"Get off of me you bitch!"

"Why should I? You know Ray, you're really cute."

"What the fu-"

 

I heard some silence before some moaning. My breath started to quicken. What was going on. I pushed the thought of the worst happening out of my head. Did Gavin really call Ray cute? What did that even mean? My hands started to shake. Ray finally talked, as if he was out of breath.

 

"Gavin what the fuck are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to do."

 

The second message flicked off. My heart was racing, my eyes swelling up with tears.

No

This can't be happening.

I had trouble allowing myself to press the next message. It started off with moaning. A tear slipped from my eye.

 

"Gavin, you should go. It's getting late."

"What if I just stayed here for the night?"

 

I heard moaning again. Louder. I could hear the kissing. I could feel the knot in my throat start to swell up.

 

"You shouldn't"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fuck Gavin get up, you need to leave."

 

The message ended.

"NO" I shouted, protesting what just happened

The message ended after a bit of grunting. I know what happened. I knew what Ryan meant.

"FUCKING DICK" I screamed, throwing my phone against the wall, shattering it immediately.

My eyes were already stained red. I ran to my kitchen, grabbing vodka and taking a fast swing, gasping for air afterwards. I finished the bottle and threw it with my phone, glass flying everywhere. My hands stayed shaking as I smashed them into the granite table.

I could feel my heart breaking in two. How could he do this to me?

He's my boi. My boi... 

Or atleast I thought he was.

I punched the table again, a tear jumping from my eye to the cold ground. 

How could I let myself be this pathetic?


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

Ouch.

My head stung even more as Geoff handed me black coffee, the steam rising up from the mug.

"Are you sure you are okay Gav?" He questioned again, sitting down across from me, folding his arms.

"I'm fine. Trust me." I softly replied, sipping the black liquid as the strength of the drink danced on my tongue, before I loudly swallowed.

"Do you even remember anything that happened?"

"Sadly, no." I rubbed my eyes, trying to calm down my headache.

"Well I'm heading off to work soon. Coming in today?" He stretched, pushing himself off of the chair

"I know I am" I weakly smiled, trying to show him I was fine before I grabbed my coat and walked out the door with him.

\---

Once we got to the building, Geoff went off to the cafeteria and I headed to the office. I sighed as I saw the empty desk next to mine, causing the thought of Michael to dip into my head. I wonder how he was doing after getting fired. He must be hurt. I swiftly sat down on my chair, dragging myself up to my shredded desk. My monitor flashed on as I started working on the most recent Lets Play. Plugging in my headphones played back the audio of everyone attempting to work together.

Ray walked in, and quickly glanced at me before quickly walking to his desk and sitting down. Odd, he was unusually quiet. I decided to investigate, pulling off my headphones and rolling over to him.

"Good morning Ray," I spoke with a glimpse of happiness in my breath after seeing his strange mood, "How are you?"

Ray looked back at me, with a concerned look on his face "You don't remember do you?" He sighed.

"Remember what?"

Ray teared up as he tried to tell me what happened last night. He explained that we kissed, and then some. My eyes swelled up hearing it. I listened to how horrible of a friend I was, and how messy I acted. When Ray tried to continue to talk about the accident, I held up my hand to stop him. Pure silence. I looked down at the floor, tears dripping from my damaged eyes. My knees buckled, making it hard to move from my position. My head started to hurt more. I sighed as Ray shifted uncomfortably in his chair before finally speaking again.

"I'm so sorry Gavin. I tried to stop it as much as I could. But you were just so stubborn. I tried giving in and accepting it, but that just made things worse. I didn't know what to do."

"Did we..." My voice was shook as I looked up at his brown eyes that were also stained a soft rose pink. I prepared myself for the worst.

"No. Thankfully no."

I loosened my bones in relief. "I'm so sorry Ray, this is all my fault."

Ray buried his face in his shaking knees, quietly sniffling.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked.

More silence

"Ray?" 

"I did. I'm sorry Gavin"

Without another word spoken, I jumped out of my chair, springing out of the door. Somehow, I knew that Michael heard. He must be broken. He must be mad. I called for a cab a quickly as I could, and drove to the store, the whole time being unable to sit still. We we arrived at the small market and I sprinted to the flower section. After searching through the piles of petals, I found the perfect bright orange and blue bouquet of flowers. They smelled nectar sweet and raindrop fresh. I clutched onto them before paying, running back out to the cab and driving to Michael. In the back on the cab, I tried to plan what to say to him. The cab driver looked at me in the mirror, obviously confused as I mumbled to myself, looking out the window, searching for excuses for all of this. Sadly, the passing cars gave me no hope.

/You can still fix this./

The second we got to Michael's house, I paid the cab driver all the cash I had in my pocket, and jumped out of the lemon car. I tried to casually walk up to the door, but the terrifying thought of Michael being hurt continued to pass through me.

I walked up to the door.

I rang the doorbell.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

I kept reciting the speech that I had to apologize to Michael as I waited at the door. I knew I couldn't mess this up, I care about Michael to much for this to happen to him. I could hear soft footsteps echoing around the other side of the door, slowly getting closer every second. Tears started to swell up in my eyes, just remembering what I have done to him. I clutched the flowers against my chest to try and keep my breathing steady. I rolled my shoulders, attempting to try and relax my body. It did not work. I sighed, looking at the floor. The door slowly opened, brown hazel eyes peered out. I heard a small sniffle before he fully opened the door. He looked at me quietly, almost as if he didn't notice I was there. Then I noticed.

Blood covered his entire right waist, trickling down his leg. His shorts stained with a deep red color. It looked fresh. I saw him prop himself up against the door. This explains why it took a while for him to reach the door. My entire speech ran from my head when I first spoke.

"Michael what the fuck happened to you?" I could hear my voice shaking as I tried to hold back the tears from seeing him in this state.

"I... You.... hm... why..." He mumbled words that I couldn't put together. His face looked even more pale than usual as I could hear him clutch onto the frame harder. He lost his grip while adjusting, crashing to the floor. I heard a loud, painful scream echo from his voice. I let out a tear and bent down to him, scooping him up with my bare hands. He curled into a ball the second I touched him, but relaxed a bit once I lifted him off of the floor. He loudly moaned as I applied pressure to his wound with my hand. The constant stream of red sludge worried me as Michael quietly shook in my arms. I pressed my forehead against his "I promise I'll always protect you", as I kissed his cheek softly, tasting the salty remains of tears. I grabbed Michael's phone for him that was on the table, just incase he wanted it.

Michael lived close to the hospital, so calling 911 was pretty much pointless, and a cab was out of the question as I saw the mess that began to cover my body. I decided to run. It would only take about 10 minutes if I sprinted. Each stride I took I looked at Michael. I tried to talk to him, as he moved and squirmed every so often. I told him about my speech I planned, and told him how sorry I was about everything that happened. I knew he wouldn't remember, but that didn't matter. I wanted him to at least hear what I had planned.

When we arrived at the hospital, I directed myself to the emergency room. I heard gasps from everyone inside as I busted into the room, slamming my back against the glass doors to open them wide enough. The nurse ran over immediately with a stretcher, and I placed him down.

As I checked in at the desk, the flood of questions poured on me from the Lady who was working.

"How long was he like this?"

"When did you find him?"

"What is his age?"

"Does he have any close family members living here?"

"Is he allergic to any medication?"

I tried to answer the best I could, but I was more worried about Michael than silly papers. I looked around, Michael was nowhere to be found. I looked back at the lady at the desk, showing a concerned look on my face.

"Relax," she said, " They just need to change him quickly. I only have one more question and you can go be with him." I nodded my head. She looked down and he chart, "What is your relationship with him?"

I took a breath.

"He's my boyfriend" I smiled, brushing my fingers through my hair.

She filled in the last question. "The nurse is over the with him. Feel free to head over there" She pointed down a hall.

"Thank you" I ran to the hall and caught up with the stretcher. I walked and covered my flush face with my hands, accidentally wiping blood all around my eyes. My vision kept becoming blurry as I walked with the nurse who pushed him. She glanced at me.

"Sir, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed that's all" I replied, grabbing onto the cart so I didn't topple over. I looked down at Michael. He was dressed in a light blue robe, the ones that every hospital has. He was holding onto his wound with his left hand, and his right hand stayed limp on the bed. I scooped his hands up with mine and squeezed it softly. I brushed the top of his hand with my thumb. More tears began falling from my eyes. "You're going to be okay," I softly said to him, "I promise."

/It has to be okay./


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~

Ray

~~~~~~~~

"When will you be home?" Ryan's voice shook. He paced back and forth in my kitchen, listening to the reason of why I had to go the the hospital. I received a phone call form the nurse, explaining what happened, and telling me that Gavin was having a tough time. I had to help. Gavin must be going insane.

"I don't know, but I promise I won't be out too late" I looked at Ryan. His hair was a mess, and he wore comfy clothes. I grabbed his waist and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He kissed back softly, but pulled away. I understood why. He was still mad about what happened with Gavin. I sighed, hoping he could forgive me soon. I gave him one more quick kiss before I left.

The cab ride to the hospital didn't take too long. I knew it wouldn't, which is why I left at the last possible second. Once I got to the hospital, I knew I had to find Gavin. As awkward as it is between us, he is still one of my best friends, and I had to look after him. I went to the desk and asked for the room number.

"Room 503."

"Thanks." I clicked on the elevator button to go up, and immediately the doors opened. I pressed 5 and the elevator doors closed, followed by a jerk upwards. The elevator arrived at the 5th floor, the doors opening after the quiet ring. I walked to the third door and softy knocked against the hard wood. A nurse slowly opened the door.

"Are you here for Gavin and Michael?" She asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Yes"

"Come on in." She fully opened the door, exposing the entire room.

The room was large, big enough to be comfortable at least. The perimeter of the room was wrapped with sinks and other medical supplies. The white lights made the whole room bright, and not at all warm. There was one small window, with a poor view of other multiple hospital buildings. A small tv was tucked in the corner of the room, the remote lied top of it. I looked towards the bed.

Gavin was there. His face was pale, with pink eyes. His whole body was shaking. He looked like he just saw a ghost. His clothes were covered in blood, his shirt torn up. His hand held onto Micheal's.

Michael was doing worse. He was passed out, with his eyes closed. His face was almost purple from all the blood loss, and he had 2 IVs in his arm, pumping in fluid to keep him alive. He had bled through his gown. His waist looked the worst, then his arm, and legs. I looked back at Gavin, who still hasn't broken eye contact with Michael.

"Gavin." I spoke, trying to get his attention. He jumped and looked up at me. He tried to smile at me, but I could tell he dind't have enough energy.

"Ray," he started talking, "thank god somebody is here." I sat down next to him, putting my arm over his shoulder.

"He'll be fine buddy." I reassured him, "He's tough"

"I know, I'm just worried."

A nurse walked in with a chart. She started to fill it out when she talked to Gavin. His answers were slurred, so whenever I knew the answer to one of them I would try to help the best I could. When the nurse was finished she spoke.

"Thank you for helping. Gavin, your boyfriend should be fine and awake in a few hours. Feel free to stay or go home."

Wait.

Boyfriend?

I looked at Gavin with a strange face.

"I'll just stay here." he replied, before seeing the look on my face. The nurse left.

Gavin looked at me, before chuckling.

"EXPLAIN!" I smiled, almost yelling. Gavin laughed.

"Alright buddy, but you can't tell anybody. Deal?"

"Deal"


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

Everything that could hurt, did hurt. I could feel the pain killers working but not enough to fully stop the pain. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to open and truly see where I am. I could hear a few words from two people around me. My ears opened a bit more when I was able to figure out who it was.

Ray and Gavin.

If I had any energy I would have sat up and said something. Anything. But I didn't have the strength to move a muscle, not even my eye lids. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Ray, before I say anything, I want you to know this isn't just some hookup. I really do like him and care about him so much. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but him, and if you aren't fine with that then you can leave bec- hey! Are you laughing at me?"

"It's just so cute. "

"Shut up!"

"Are you blushing? You are!"

"Anyways. We kissed a few days ago, before all of this happened. I fell for him Ray. I fell for him hard. I can't spend one second without thinking about him. I feel so much guilt for what I did to him. I know one life can never be enough time for the amount of apologies I owe him, but he is my world. I need to wait here for him until he wakes up. Even if he is furious with me, I have to know if he is okay."

"Don't start crying buddy, it'll be okay. Honestly, I'm just surprised this was happening and I never noticed. I feel so fucking blind!"

"Haha don't worry about that Ray."

"How long have you been stuck in this room?"

"Only an hour or so."

"That's pretty late. Are you thirsty?"

"I could go for a bev sure!"

"Good, me too. There's a vending machine outside, go get me a soda."

"Fine"

"Make sure it's regular. Diet is shit!"

I heard the door close before it was just Ray in the room. I mustered up enough energy to crack open my eyes and look at him. "Holy fuck dude", Ray spoke, cracking a smile when he saw me looking at him.

"Water" I gasped. Ray stumbled to the sink to fill a cup with water. He carefully walked back, and held the paper cup against my lips. The cold water tasted good compared to the dry throat I had from all the medicine pouring into me. I finished the cup before Ray set it down next to me.

"Did you hear any of that, you know, before?" He asked, his face turning red

I nodded my head, and tried to smile. He noticed my effort and smiled back.

The door swung open, showing a sleepy and messy Gavin holding two sodas.

The second he saw me they fell to the floor.

"Michael."

"Gavin." The second the words escaped my mouth he was running across the room over to me, his eyes swelling up with tears. He looked so relieved.

"Thank god you are up Michael" He embraced me, I hugged him back, peeking over his shoulder and seeing Ray backing out of the room, smiling at me. I blushed when Gavin pulled away from me. I looked at him and blushed. "What?" His British accent made my heart swell.

"I missed you" I said, right before placing my lips around his. He softly kissed back, propping himself up with his one arm and holding my hand with the other. He was shaking with what I could tell was from happiness. He pulled away from my kiss just to touch his lips against mine again. I could feel him smile. He pulled away again, and backed away, but not letting go of my hand.

"Michael I just want you to know how sorry I am and I want you to know th-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I forgive you. I do. I really do. No more apologizing."

He smiled and kissed my forehead softly before pulling up my blankets on the bed.

"Get some rest. You need it."

I smiled, closed my eyes, and tightly squeezed his hand.

He really does care.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

I softly rubbed my thumb across Michael's dry hand for the millionth time before glancing at the wall clock. I couldn't make out the different hands that were slowly ticking. I rubbed my eyes with my open hand, spreading the blur even more. I blinked. Once. Twice. I sighed, looking back at Michael. His face has been slowly filled with color, trickling in every hour. It was a good sign, but even better that he is resting. As much as I loved his sparkly eyes, I knew rest was more important than me staring at him like a freak.

Ray was still here, leaning up against the wall next to me, his hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. I smiled, knowing I had such a good friend like Ray. Even though we met through Michael, I feel like we are closer than they have ever been. He coughed loudly, as if he was choking. I looked at him.

"You okay bud?" I asked, looking at the sour expression on his face.

"I'm fine, just sick of this hospital"

"It's only been a few hours"

"And I'm bored!" He whined like a little kid who was forced to go to the mall.

"Actually, you should probably leave. You have been here for a while."

"I don't want to leave you here alone though, you might go fucking crazy."

"You're the one going insane. I'll call you a cab Ray, get you home and sleeping"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks man!"

Ray quickly cheered up. I smiled and shooed him out of the room so he wouldn't miss the cab. I looked out of the window to see him talking to the driver. He jumped in and drove the opposite direction of his house. Odd. I wonder who's house he is going to. I shrugged and went back to watching Michael but was suddenly disturbed by a phone call. It was Geoff. I picked up.

"Hey Gavin! How's it going?" His voice was crackly. He seemed happy

"I'm at the hospital. Michael's hurt Geoff" I replied, my voice shaking just from the thought of what happened to Michael. Geoff was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Well he can't really pay his hospital bills so probably not."

"Actually, that's why I called. Achievement Hunter needs Michael. I was going to see if I could talk to him today."

I smiled, "He should be up soon so if you could drop by in about an hour. He would be very happy about the news"

"Sure. Oh and do you need anything?"

"Can you pick up some food? The cafeteria food is absolute rubbish here"

"Sure. How long have you been at the hospital?"

"The entire time. Couple hours. 7 or 8"

"Shit man you should go home"

"I'd rather not" I said laughing, remembering that Geoff doesn't know about me and Michael.

"Whatever. Ill be there in an hour."

"Top"

I hung up, smiling, holding Michael's hand with mine. My stomach rumbled for the thousandth time. I haven't eaten for what feels like forever. I closed my eyes, just wanting to feel Michael's slow pulse beating from his wrist. He was relaxed, which was good. I opened up my eyes to check the light outside. It was still bright, but starting to get a tad darker. I rubbed my eyes, looking back at Michael, sighing, squeezing his hand even tighter.

"That hurts you dick" Michael's voice cracked, as he opened his eyes, looking at me with a joking glare. I smiled, and hugged him softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. These pain killers are the best fucking thing ever"

I smiled even more. Before I could say anything else, a nurse walked in, beaming.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Right here" Michael replied. I helped him sit up so he could see.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking over to all the machines attached to him.

"I guess I'm better"

"We have some great news. you are able to leave tomorrow afternoon. You will need assistance leaving and you will be renting a wheel chair from us for the next few weeks." I could see Michael's face light up as he listened.

"Really? That's fucking awesome!" He almost shouted. The nurse gave him a nasty look.

"Yes. I suppose. Your prescription that you will be getting will last for two months. All pain killers and antibiotics. You will get them tomorrow. That is all Mr. Jones. Get your rest for tomorrow." She walked out of the room.

"Thank you so much Gavin, I would be here alone if it wasn't for you" Michael looked at me, with a few tears in his eyes. I leaned in and softly kissed him, wrapping my hand around his neck. He kissed back, harder. I let out a soft moan before pulling away. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I laughed.

"Not here Michael. There are old people here."

"So?"

"Old people creep me out" Michael laughed at me, before pulling me in for a quick kiss. I smiled as he kissed me.

This is what I wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

Michael had his eyes closed for about an hour. He continued to make a soft snoring sound with his mouth cracked opened. He looked so peaceful, well, ignoring the fact that he was in a hospital bed. I refused to shut my eyes for even a second since he was last awake. I didn't want to miss him waking up. And I knew that Geoff would be here any second now. My stomach rumbled just thinking of him bringing food. I loudly sighed. I was starting to get sick of the hospital. A nurse waltzed in, with her cheesy smile they always wear.

"Excuse me, Mr. Free?"

"That is my name" I half-jokingly replied.

"Is right now a good time for a visitor to come in?"

Geoff

"Yes!" I stood up as Geoff walked through the door, carrying a bag from McDonalds. I smiled at the food more than at Geoff, as he handed me the warm bag. I could already taste the greasy food in my mouth. "Cheers Geoff!" I thanked him, sitting down and opening up to see the McRibs. Geoff sat down next to me as I took my first bite. I was moaning in happiness as the flavor touched my tounge.

"How is he?" Geoff asked. I looked over at Michael. He was still sleeping. 

"He is pretty good. He is able to leave tomorrow, but I wouldn't be surprised if he stays in bed for the next few days after he gets home"

"That's understandable" Geoff replied, not breaking his gaze on Michael. My stomach twisted. Geoff looked so worried, I felt bad. Not bad enough to stop eathing though.

/Maybe I should tell him about us./

No. Now is not the right time. Not like this. I took another bite of food.

/It's not that. You just don't know exactly what 'us' is./

I shook my head to get my conscience to stop worrying me.

"He's waking up" Geoff said, with a small smile on his face. I stood up and walked to the bed, wiping barbecue sauce off my lips. Michael's eyes were starting to open. I smiled, wanting to grab his hand to know I was still here. 

"Ugh" Michael whined as he sat up, reaching for his water.

"Hey buddy" Geoff said quietly, "I don't want to bother you for too long, so I'm just going to say it kinda quickly. Achievement Hunter needs you. You are a big part of the family. I can't apologize enough times for how I acted when you made a mistake. I realize how much I fucked up and I know now I shouldn't have fired you for personal reasons. We need you home Michael. Would you want to come back and work here again?" Geoff started tearing up.

Michael seemed somewhat surprised. He was quiet for a second. I could tell he was trying to process what he was just told. He grinned.

"I would love to come back Geoff. Thank you so much for letting me back" Geoff smiled, and huged Michael. Michael smiled "So when do you want me back?"

"You can come back whenever you feel like you are able to. There is no rush."

"Perfect. Thank you so much Geoff."

"Not a problem. I should probably head home to Griffon. Gavin, are you coming home with me tonight?"

I looked at Michael. He smiled back. "You can go," He said chuckling, "You don't need my approval. I'll be fine."

"Thank you Mi-coo. I promise I'll be back bright and early" He beamed at me. I looked over at Geoff. "Can we have a second?" I asked him.

"That's fine. I wanted to get a soda before we left anyways." Geoff left the room, walking towards the vending machine.

As soon as the door closed, I looked at Michael. "I'm so happy you are feeling better. And that you can leave tomorrow. I'll stay with you at your house until you feel better. You need someone there for you."

"I don't know what to say Gavin. Thank you so much" Michael blushed, realizing I was entwining my fingers with his.

"Have a good night" I said before Michael grabbed the neck of my shirt, pulling me down close to him. He used his other hand to grab the back of my hair and force my lips onto his. I kissed him back harder than he thought I would. I put one of my arms around his waist, wanting to pull him closer to my body. I softly moaned as he let go of my shirt and slid his finger into one of my jean loops, tugging me closer to him.

I climbed on top of him now, my legs around his. I kissed him harder, showing I wanted to go further. I used my arm that was around his waist and slid it up, starting to untie his gown on the back. I could feel that he was hard. Knowing this, I pulled away from his lips to start searching on his sweet spot on his neck. When I started sucking on his skin, he let out a loud moan. "Y-You have to go.. G-Gavin" I slowly pulled away and crawled off of him.

"Sorry Mi-coo. I feel embarrassed. I don't know what came over me." I could feel my face getting red.

"It's fine," He laughed, kissing me one last time. "Go find Geoff so you don't get in trouble"

I smiled, grabbed my phone off the counter next to the bed, and left. 

"Bye boi"

That was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

Waking up with a thin layer of crust over my eyes was not the most pleasant feeling, but when I gazed up and saw a delightful Gavin sitting next to me, I immediately grinned. I watched him use his delicate fingers to brush through his dark sandy hair. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, sipping on a Starbucks coffee. He must have gotten here a bit earlier, seeing that about half of his drink was empty. I could feel his warm palm rested on top of mine. I told him I was awake by softly squeezing his hand. He smiled at me and set his coffee down to lean close and carefully kissing me on the forehead, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I'm so happy you are here with me" I said softly, feeling the warmth of his lips on my skin. He pulled away, with a grin on his face.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't miss being here with you for the world." he replied after sitting back down, handing me his coffee "Here, take a sip" I grabbed the warm cup from his hands and smelling the strong caffeine. I was about to take a sip when a nurse rushed in and snatched the drink from me.

"You aren't allowed to have a drink until you are checked up on and allowed to leave!" she snapped at me, throwing the coffee into the trash next to me. Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled at her. I could tell he was trying extremely hard to not go off on her. The nurse continued to check some stats on the dinosaur computer they had in my room.

"Don't I fucking look good enough?" I bitterly said, bothered by the coffee resting in the trash can.

The nurse sighed, typing up more bullshit on the computer, the keyboard causing a clacking noise against her fake red nails. "I need to make sure everything is okay for you to leave Mr. Jones" I sighed and ignored her, looking back at Gavin's happy face. He seemed to be in a great mood. He noticed me looking at him and smiled at me.

"Mi-cool, is it okay if we just walk home? Geoff told me that he didn't want me to bother him at work today for a drive home. He seemed a bit stressed this morning"

"That's fine Gavin. I actually wanted to get out and get some fresh air" I saw his eyes look as if they sparkled in delight.

"Top!" Gavin replied, with his stereotypical British accent ringing through his voice.

"Mr. Jones, you are fine. You can change and then you can check out whenever you would like. The prescription you need to pick up is at the pharmacy, down the north hallway. Have a good day sir." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room, carrying away a chart with her. Once we were alone, I looked over to Gavin, who was pulling out something from his bag.

"I grabbed some of my clothes that you can wear" Gavin pulled out some shorts and an old t-shirt of his. I smiled at him, happy that he grabbed something.

"Thanks boi!" I smiled, sitting up. Gavin got up and sat behind me, massaging the knot on my shoulders as if I asked him to. I could feel the knots untwist every time get squeezed his hands into my skin. He paused to slowly undo the knot on the back of my gown. I was about to ask why before I was smothered by a cloth. I smiled to myself when I recognized the smell permanently glued onto the shirt that was being pulled onto me. Gavin treated me carefully like a doll, cautiously guiding my arms through the sleeves one at a time. I could feel my face redden when he handed me the shorts.

"I'm guessing you can do this yourself" He smiled at me and threw them at me jokingly. I carefully put each foot through the holes and pulled them up to my waist over my boxers. Gavin started packing up what he had brought. I stood up for once after spending a few days stuck in a bed, extending my arms to the sky and stretching, popping my back. My whole body was still sore, but feeling my bones crack made it worth the pain.

"Shall we go get the pain meds?" Gavin asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He watched me take each step towards the door, as if I was a child taking my first steps. I turned around to look in the room, checking to see if I forgot anything. "Don't worry, I have everything Mi-coo" I turned around and happily kissed him, pressing my lips against his, when I pulled away and opened my eyes, I could see people behind him strangely looking at us, with a few mumbles from some of the nurses. My face quickly turned red with embarrassment and I grabbed Gavin's hand.

"Let's go"

The pharmacy was strangely empty, and we walked in and immediately got the prescription. When I reached to grab them, Gavin snatched them before me and threw them into his bag, giving me a almost nervous look. I shrugged it off and grabbed his hand to walk outside.

As I opened the door a brushstroke of air hit my face.

Finally.


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~

The cool breeze kissed against my skin as I felt a soft shiver ran down my neck. Gavin must have noticed the goosebumps that scattered across my arm. "Are you cold boi?" He asked, glancing at me. Before I could reply, Gavin pulled his jacket over his head, causing his hair to stick every possible direction. I laughed at him, as he threw his pullover at me.

"Thanks Gav" I watched him frantically try to fix his hair while I fit my head through the jacket. I could feel the pain reach to every nerve as I put it on, but I tried to shrug it off. "Your hair looks fine, don't worry about it. It's cute when it's messed up" I smiled at him when I saw his face turn red after what I said. I took this moment and grabbed his open hand with mine, squeezing it tightly. He looked at me before we started walking to my house. It wasn't too far away, but with the fucking pain in my side, it seemed much longer.

"Mi-coo"

"What's up Gav"

"I'm just so happy you are okay Mi-coo. I don't know what I would have done without you" I saw Gavin look at his sneakers as we walked, his cheeks lit up like a light rose.

/Are you an idiot? He doesn't mean that./

Yes he does.

/You just got hurt, he's telling you this out of pity. Don't be so stupid./

Please, cut it out.

/Face it. He's never going to like you the way you like him./

"Stop it!" I shouted, jumping to hear my own voice out loud.

"Mi-coo? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, grabbing onto Gavin's hand tighter. I can't let my conscience get to me today. I tried to smile at Gavin, but I could tell he saw through my attempt of looking happy. He stopped walking, pulling me back with him.

"Mi-coo, Listen." He looked at me with a worried face, "If you ever want to talk to me, about anything, I will always listen to you. I care about you so much" He pulled me close to him into a warm hug. I could feel my eyes tear up as I wrapped my arms around his waist, wanting to feel his warmth. "You'll be okay Mi-coo" He whispered into the top of my head before nuzzling his face into my curls.

"T-Thank you Gavin" I could hear myself choking up. "That means s-so much" I felt his hand bury into my hair and softly pulled me closer. Gavin carefully placed his lips into my hair. I could feel my heart rush faster.

/He does care./


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

We arrived at Michael's house. The clouds in the sky created a gloomy feeling every step we took closer to the front entrance. I had brought my spare key with the American flag printed on each side. Michael gave me the key when we first met, and it's been chained next to my house key ever since. Appropriately, I also gifted my key to Michael a while back, with the British flag on the scrap of metal. I remember giving it to him and seeing the print caused him to burst out laughing. I used my open hand to unlock the door, with my other hand wrapped between my boi's. The door creaked open, revealing the mess that was scattered across the floor. The room was almost lightless, with a stinging smell of alcohol. Even in the dark, I could sense there was a disaster in front of us. I could hear Michael faintly exhale. I couldn't tell if it was from the relief of finally being home, or viewing the distasteful mess.

"I'll take care of this shit later" Michael weakly said. I noticed that the medication that the nurse provided was making Michael consistently act more sensitive, which I was warned about. I helped him remove my jacket and I guided him towards his couch, cupping his hands in mine and pulling him forward. He giggled as I scooped him up and situated him onto the couch, adjusting his shirt so it was spread across his chest instead of collected up by his arms. I found a comfortable fleece in the laundry room and fixed it around the drained Jersey Boy. "T-thank You Gav" his words were slurred, almost as if he was drunk, "Thank you so much Gav" his eyes started to tear up. I grinned at him and tenderly kissed him on his forehead. I could see him crack a smile.

"Relax and try to get some rest my Mi-coo", I was kneeled down in front of the couch, looking at him, softly rubbing his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes, but not yet dreaming. I felt his biceps loosen up and soften through my hand. I gently placed my head down onto his chest, my arm wrapping around his waist. He made a soft moaning sound before untucking his arm from the blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders. My eyes shut and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies flutter inside of me.

"You do so much for me, you're so incredible." I blushed hearing him speak.

"It's nothing boi, I just really care about you."

"Hey Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

 

"I-I love you"

I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Michael. I love you too. So much. I'm so happy you tol-" I was interrupted by a loud snore. I opened my eyes to see Michael's mouth partially open. I could feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

/Just tell him when he wakes up. He's on too many meds if you told him tonight. He wouldn't be able to remember./

I chuckled to myself, realizing I was right. I slid out from underneath his arm and snuck to the other room, flicking off the lights that painted over the room where Michael was now unconscious. My heart was still rushing from the three words Michael whispered to me before he fell into a slumber. My face blossomed just thinking about what happened. I quietly walked into the kitchen, seeing the fridge was partially open. The stench of expired dairy and vodka flew into my nose. I gagged at the smell and covered my mouth.

I suppose I should start picking up this mess before Michael woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~

Michael

~~~~~~~~ 

My eyes opened to blackness, my face buried in the wedge of the couch. I could see the leaks of light from the creases of the cushion. When I smelled the cleaner, I coughed, and rolled to face the dim light. The television in front of me was playing It's Always Sunny with the volume turned to the minimum. I could hear rustling in the kitchen behind me, but wasn't able to pull myself up and see what the chaos was about.

"Michael!" Gavin ran in, wearing my apron around his waist, "I though I heard some noise from in here" He squealed, he was leaning over the couch, looking at me with cheery eyes.

"Why the hell are you wearing my apron. And where are my glasses? I can't see shit" I groaned.

"Oops, sorry. Let me grab them" He darted around the couch and snatched them off of the coffee table. Gavin crawled on top of me, "Here" he placed one hand on my chin and used the other one to slowly slide my glasses on. I could now clearly see the idiot that was situated on my lap.

"You look fucking ridiculous" I muttered to him, grabbing onto the top of the apron and pulling him down closer to me. I kissed him softly.

"You shouldn't be insulting the chef darling" Gavin whispered, sending chills down my back. "On that note, I'll be back" He jumped off of me, over the couch, and ran back to the kitchen. He seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish.

"How are you feeling?" He shouted from the other room, I laughed when he yelled with excitement.

"I'm feeling a lot bet-" I paused, "Hey wait. Did you clean this room?"

"I did even better! I cleaned the entire house!" I could tell Gavin was in a good mood, but I felt guilty.

"You know you didn't have to do that"

"Ah, but I wanted to!" He came back into the room, carrying a tray. He set it down behind me and took off the apron. "Let me help you up" He grabbed a pillow and pulled me up, turning me, and moved my legs to the table in front of me. I put in no effort to help, laughing at his struggle. "Michael, you're so fat" He whined.

"I'm pretty sure you're just weak" He sighed at me, and I grinned. He ran back and picked up the tray.

"Close your eyes boi!" I obeyed, shutting my eyes. I could hear soft steps in front of me before something was placed on my lap. I could hear Gavin sit down on the table in front of me.

"Open them!" My eyes focused on a small bowl in front of me.

"Noodle soup?" I chucked, "With all your running around, I thought you were planning something a bit fancier" I played with the spoon, dipping it into the soup and mixing it around.

"Hey! It's free food, and was cooked by the talented Gavin Free!" He puffed his chest out. I laughed before taking a sip. "Be careful, it's hot," He said a second to late. My tongue was heated but I managed to swallow the liquid.

"It's good Gav" I looked at him. His face was a light pink, either from blushing or the heat in the kitchen. After hearing my approval, he scooped up a spoonful for himself. I watched him softly blow on the end before tasting it.

"It is pretty good!" Gavin cheered, before eating more. The room became silent, with both of us slurping on the meal. I looked up, noticing Gavin stopped eating, but twisting his spoon in the liquid. I watched him stare at the food, not breaking eye contact with what he was doing. I was almost halfway finished, but he barely grazed the top of the soup.

"Hey Michael?" He softly said, peering up at me with his lime green eyes. He put down the bowl next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you said last night?" I looked at him, confused. I looked back down, trying to recall what happened.

 

"You do so much for me, you're so incredible."

"It's nothing boi, I just really care about you."

"Hey Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

 

"I-I love you"

 

I softly set my soup down next to his, leaning close to him. I grabbed his hands that rested on his lap, and pulled him towards me. He was on top of me now, with my legs in between his knees. He watched my eyes, almost as if he was nervous. I let go of one of his hands and placed my empty hand on his soft cheek. I wanted to make sure he was looking at me to hear what I was about to say.

"I love you Gavin Free" My voice almost silent. I saw a grin quickly form on his face before he leaned in, planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled him closer, hoping to feel every inch of his body against mine. I could sense blood rushing through my body as our kiss deepened. Gavin scooped me up, his arms wrapped around my waist and legs. I didn't want to complain about the pain he was causing, but pulled my lips away softly.

"I love you Gavin. I-I love you" I repeated, causing him to smash his lips against mine. I quietly moaned, feeling the warmth of him as he carried me to my bedroom. He placed me down on the bed, and stood up, helping me take off my shirt and shorts. I saw him look at my wounds on my chest and legs. He quietly sighed and lied me down, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you Michael Jones" He spoke as he pulled away. Hearing the words flow out of him made me tear up as I lied there. "So much." He smiled at me. "But you need to recover from your injuries. I don't want you to hurt more than you should" He winked at me before flicking off the lights. Thankfully he couldn't see my face in shock, and embarrassment. He walked towards the door.

"Gavin. Stay here. Please." I already missed his touch. I heard him walk back to the bed and climb in. He squirmed for a bit as he removed his shirt and jeans. I could feel his chest against my back and his legs bent against mine. He wrapped his arm around me, and softly kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you Michael" He faintly said, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I love you too Gavin"


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

"So you're really going into work tomorrow?" I asked over the phone, trying not to sound like I care. I was beside Geoff, playing video games on the couch with him, half of me was listening to what Michael was trying to say, the other half focusing on building for the next Lets Play.

"Yeah yeah Gav. I'm feeling better than I was when I got home"

"That was only three days ago" I protested. I knew Michael was tough, but he was also stubborn when he needed to take days off. "Geoff said you can come back when-"

"I know what he said! I just need to start working. I really don't have loads of cash sitting around" I understood what he meant, but I didn't want him to push himself. I let out a light sigh knowing he was right. Geoff looked at me, able to grasp what we were talking about. He hadn't talked about Michael much, other than occasionally seeing how he was feeling. I was still uncomfortable being around Geoff with me and Michael sneaking around everybody. Geoff might as well be my father, with how he takes care of me. And he know's about Michael and his anger problems.

"Are you around Geoff?" Michael asked. 

"Yes I am. Why?" I asked, already knowing that he wanted to talk about 'us'.

"Go into another room" He almost whispered, as if he was with me, leaning into my ear. I looked over to Geoff, who was watching me.

"One sec" I mouthed to Geoff, and ran into my room. I saw Geoff out of the corner of my eye shrug and continue to build. I shut my door behind me. I exhaled softly as I fell onto my bed, my chest hitting the mattress. "What do you want sweetheart?" I joked, still keeping my voice low.

"Oh shut up" Michael burst out laughing. I could hear the echo in his empty house through the phone. "I wanted to ask you. Would you consider moving in?" I was partially surprised with this question.

"I would love to move in!" I chirped, almost sounding too excited. "But how do I tell Geoff? He would know something is up." I played with the sheets on my bed, tugging at twisting the fabric around with my open hand.

"Would he have a problem with it?" Michael asked seriously. I shrugged, before realizing he couldn't see my body.

"I have no idea. I think he would be fine with it" I looked at my door, patrolling it to make sure Geoff wouldn't walk in. "Is there enough room at your house?"

"Plenty. Except there isn't enough space for another bed, but I'm fine with sharing" I felt my face get warm when I let out a light laugh. "You better not be a cover hog!" He giggled.

"You already know I'm not you silly!" I lightly said, brightening the mood of the call, but only causing myself to be more anxious. "Do you think we should tell them?" I asked, trying to sound relaxed as my hand that was holding the phone started to shake.

Michael's voice was soft and caring, "You told me Ray already knows right?"

"Yeah. He does." I traced my finger around the bed, "But he is perfectly fine with it."

"I'm happy you told him while I was out. I trust him the most, and I would have wanted him to know first anyways" I knew what he was trying to say. Ray was our closest friend. I was thrilled when he was okay with us being together.

"We should tell them at work tomorrow" I finally ended the pointless chatter. Michael went quiet. He must have been thinking. 

"I agree" He spoke after a couple of blank seconds. I let out a breath of air I was holding.

"So that's the plan?"

"I want them to know Gavin. No matter what. Each and every one of them is like family."

"I know how you feel. I want them to know too. But for right now, I should get off before Geoff starts to wonder where I went" I was nervous the door would swing open any second, hearing our conversation.

"Alright. Goodnight babe" I chuckled "I love you" Michael sang to me with a steady tone in his voice.

"I love you too boi" I pulled the phone away from my face, watching the screen to tell when Michael hangs up. The phone flashed the time before shutting off. I sighed and threw my phone down by my feet.

/This is a bad idea. What if they don't approve of us? What would we do?!/

My head was screaming questions I should have asked Michael before we finished the call. My phone buzzed Michael's ringtone. A new message. I sat up and reached to grab my phone. 

I love you #TND

I felt my stomach fluttered.

/Everything will be fine./

I heard a soft knock on my door, causing me to jump 

"Everything alright bud?" Geoff's voice sounded caring. He creeked open the door. I rushed my thumb to the message before pressing delete. I jumped out of the bed and brushed past Geoff. I knew my face was flaming.

"Let's finish this build"


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

"So.." Geoff's voice was distant, although he was sitting to my left, watching the cars in front of his. I was looking ahead as well, but not focusing on the traffic. I silently sipped on my coffee, embracing the warm and caffeinated drink in my mouth. The sun was just starting to rise, although I have been up for much longer.

"Michael's going to be back today?" Geoff glanced at me. I nodded, looking back at his curly moustache.

The thought of Michael made me even more nervous. I spent all of the morning planning what I would say. Each time I would start with reciting "We have something to say" or, "We need to talk to you guys". But it didn't seem right. It sounded too fake, or unreal. Although, everything I'm going through seems pretty unreal. My mind kept running in circles while watching the car pull into the parking lot of the office. Geoff made a soft grunting noise and pulled the keys out, stretching his back against his chair

"You know, you should start paying me for driving you." I glared at him, before grinning. Geoff grinned and opened his door, jumping out. I followed his lead, grabbing my backpack with me. We walked into the large office, taking the back way right into our room. As soon as the door opened, we were greeted with a loud shout from Ray.

"Ah look who it is, my two favorite losers! Vav and the moustache man!"

Geoff laughed "You better watch your mouth if you want to keep this job, now do what I hired you for" Ray smiled and sat back down, looking at me. He looked at me and winked. My face felt warm as he put his headphones around his ears again. I told him that me and Michael would tell the rest of them today. Ray agreed to support us, and even promised not to bother us. Jack looked over at me as I hung my bag over the edge of my chair and sat down.

"How are you Gav?" He asked, beaming at me. 

"I'm doing alright" I replied, not thinking of an honest answer as I flipped my monitor on to see a bright green light. The door swung open to a tired Michael, clutching onto a starbucks drink. He wore dark grey jogging pants, and the "Mogar is Ready" shirt. I looked him up and down, before noticing he was watching me. He smiled and walked towards me, sitting next to me. I turned to my left enough to see the curls poking out of his blue beanie. He looked over at Ray and gave him a soft nod, before being flooded with questions from the Gents.

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"Is the Hospital food as bad as people say?"

Michael laughed and explained almost everything, but avoided the answer to the second question. I looked away and focused on work. My controller lit up as I grabbed it, and before I knew it, I was having just another regular day. 

~~~

"SON OF A BITCH" I heard the screeching sound of Michael's voice through my headphones. I frowned, glancing over to see him playing another platforming game. His hand's were shaking against the keyboard, only causing him to mess up more. His eyes were watery, and his mouth softly hung open, ready to yell more. Ryan turned and looked at Michael with a worried face. I caught is look and shrugged, knowing we were both unable to help. Michael screamed again, causing Ray to get up and stand behind him, softly rubbing his shoulders with his hands. I looked back to Michael, who had paused the game and pressed his hands against his face. Geoff sat at his computer, blasting music, and editing. Jack was working on another video, sitting next to him. The clock was counting down the last hour we worked. I could barely hear the ticking of the usually annoying clock over the sound of Michael yelling.

"Michael..." My voice trailed into the quiet room. Michael peeked between his fingers to look at me. I gestured him to follow me out the back door. He nodded and stood up. Ray patted him on the back before sitting back down. Michael angrily pushed on the door, causing it to swing open. I was right behind him, and felt the cool air dance around us. The door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry Gav... It's just gotten so much worse" Michael leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. His eyes were a soft pink now, with a layer of glaze over them. I stood in front of him, leaning towards him with my arm against the wall over him. Michael scowled, looking at the floor.

"I'm fine" He pouted. I breathed onto him, the heat of my breath spreading onto his soft skin.

"No you're not" I softly replied. Michael looked at me, his eyes shimmering "You are tough Michael. It will all be okay" I used my open arm to rub his shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, knowing he was smiling.

The door swung open, causing both of us to jump. Ray poked his head out of the door frame, his eyes locked onto us. 

"Hey um" Ray scratched the back of his head "Is this Mavin meeting done yet? Boss wants to know what is going on out here." I grabbed Michael's hand and helped him off the wall.

"Well why don't we go tell him" Michael looked at me, and nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~

Gavin

~~~~~~~~

The second I pushed through the heavy door, all eyes were on me. Geoff was sitting, turning and facing us. Jack and Ryan were discussing some topic, but immediately silenced the second they saw me. Michael walked behind me, as if he blended into my shadows. Ray stood behind him, before squeezing through both of us and hopping back down onto his chair. He turned to face me and Michael, gesturing at us to go. I could feel Michael lightly squeeze my hand.

"What were you two doing?" Geoff asked, his voice lightly cracking. I sharply inhaled, preparing myself for anything that could happen.

"Listen. There is something you guys need to know" I tried to smile at the faces that watched me, "Michael and I.... well..."

"Spit it out" Jack laughed, taking this discussion as a joke.

"We are dating" I announced, listening to the words flow out of my mouth.

Silence.

I ignored everybody's faces except for Ray's, who looked at me and gave me a smile of approval. Michael let out a loud sigh behind me. I could feel the blood rush through my head and down to the tip of my toes. The world was spinning faster than I have ever felt. It was quiet other than the soft squeaks of chairs.

"Michael. Gavin" I heard Ryan speak with a stern voice. I looked at him, pressing my lips against each other. "That's perfectly fine guys!" I grinned, knowing that he accepted us. Michael's grip on my hand loosened, and Ray swiveled to look at the rest of the Gents.

"What the fuck?" Geoff sat up, placing his elbows on his knees and his hands against his cheeks. "You two? I thought it was just a joke!"

I nervously looked behind me and Michael, who continued to hide behind me. "Well it was..." Michael spoke, his voice faint, but loud enough for everybody in the room to hear.

"And that's all it's supposed to be!" Jack almost yelled, standing up with his fists in balls. Geoff copied him, walking up to me, but going a bit further. He pushed me back against the door, Michael letting go of my hand and being shoved out of the way from my body. Geoff held me up, both of his hands pressing against my shoulders. My head slammed backwards against the metal door.

"You. Are. Disgusting." Geoff spat at me. I could feel tears form under my eyes listening to the words I never wanted to hear. Ray sat at his desk in mute, watching Geoff raise his voice at me.

"No!" I almost screamed, holding back my tears. I could see Jack in my view, crossing his arms and shaking his head at me. "How is it disgusting for me to be happy with somebody I love?"

"Two men can not love each other! Especially you and Michael!" He screeched louder than me. His arms shook against me. "IT'S WRONG!"

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. He might as well have punched me in the stomach a couple of times. "YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME HOW TO FEEL GEOFF!!"

"YES I CAN, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO HAVE A GAY LIVE WITH MY FAMILY. ESPECIALLY AROUND MY PRINCESS" My body collapsed, as if I had no more control over my reactions.

"Geoff, you need to calm the hell down" Ryan finally interrupted. Geoff loosened his grip on me, just enough for me to push him away. I used my free arms to cover my eyes. Geoff ignored me and turned away and walked over to his desk, slamming his hands against the painted wood to create a loud noise. I split my fingers to see Michael being yelled at by Jack. He was staring at the floor below him, his arms shaking while they were being crossed. I took a few paces towards him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I worried about his well being more than mine. Michael crumbled into me, nuzzling his face into my neck. I could feel his tears wipe onto my sleeve.

"I-I thought you would understand" I glanced at Geoff and Jack, who both glared back with pure disgust.

"Why would we understand this horrible train wreck?" Jack sneered. I was so used to Jack supporting me. He always kept positive, telling me everything would work out in the end. Now I watch him turn against me as if I was his worst nightmare. I felt my knees shaking as if I was out in the cold with shorts on.

"Gavin" Geoff looked over at me. I could hear the anger in his voice, not wanting to hear what he was about to say. "Don't expect a dinner plate for you at my house" There it was. I broke down again. Now knowing that I was unwelcome to my own home made me shatter. Anger rose from me faster than light.

Geoff is my dad.

My dad.

 

He can't just do this to me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT" I screamed at Geoff louder than ever, letting everything inside of me burst out into what I shouted at the top of my lungs. "FORGET YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

"FORGET YOU GEOFF. I'M MOVING OUT" I grabbed Michael's wrist, not able to stand the pain my friends and family were bringing me. I swung open the door.

"BURN IN HELL" Were the last words that I heard from Geoff before I was outside in fresh air with Michael.

"Gavin I-"

"Just get in the car." I sighed. Michael nodded, directing me to where he parked with the tip of his finger. I grabbed the handle of the passenger door and yanked it open. I plugged in my seat belt and Michael did the same, watching my every move. He started the engine and pulled out of the lot. "SON OF A BITCH" I screamed, slamming my hand against the armrest on the door. Michael jumped at my action and sighed when he realized it was only me.

"It's okay Gav"

"How is this okay?" I wiped my tears off my face with my hand.

"I don't fucking know." Michael drifted off, looking at the street we drove down.

"I just thought they would be okay with it." I spoke softer, realizing how loud I was previously.

"I honestly did too" Michael said. He reached over with his open hand and grabbed my hand that rested on my lap, twisting his fingers between mine. He softly squeezed my hand. "Hey Gav?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home"


	23. Chapter 23

~~~~~~~~

Ray

~~~~~~~~

"Guys, just go the fuck home." Geoff's voice shook as he massaged his forehead with his strong fingers, his other arm leaned against his jet black desk and balanced all of his body weight onto his inked biceps. I gazed at Ryan, eyeing his uncomfortable posture as he sat in his chair. His legs were crossed and twisted and his hands gripped his legs. I watched his arms shake and flinch to Geoff's words, although he kept his face straight and focused.

"Are you alright Geoff?" I asked, seeing Geoff tear up, rubbing his eyes with his index finger. He pushed his body up and looked at me. His eyes were shot red, and showed stress.

"Yeah- Yeah I'm fine." Geoff's voice cracked with every word that left his mouth. I looked down into my bag, carefully packing up for the day without gaining too much attention. I stored away my phone away and zipped my bag closed. Ryan eyed me and copied in silence, hoisting his bag over his head, brushing the padded strap over his cinnamon hair. "Guess I should tell Gus that there are two new spots at Achievement Hunter."

"Geoff you need to calm down," Ryan carefully spoke, "You can't fire them because of personal reasons. You know that Gus wouldn't approve of that."

"I know," Geoff huffed, staring at the floor like a kid who was just denied candy, "Just go home guys. I'll figure this out."

Ryan motioned towards the door and I stood out of my chair and swung my backpack onto my shoulder. "Aren't you leaving too Jack?" I asked, turning back to my fellow coworker.

"I have a lot of work to do. I'll leave soon." Jack kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Suit yourself." I muttered, and brushed past Ryan, who closed the door behind us. We made our way in silence through the large office, passing by close coworkers who were focused on their job. I noticed everybody we saw were muttering to each other, pointing towards or office. Matt harshly grabbed my shoulder, with Jeremy hovering behind him. I stopped and turned, glaring at him. His hands were clamped together, with his thumbs quickly moving around one another.

"What's up Matt?" I asked, recognizing he was uncomfortable.

"Everybody's wondering guys, was um... That Michael and Gavin in there?" Matt asked, his voice quavering.

"Yeah." I retorted, and felt Ryan's hand clutching onto mine, jerking me away. My feet tangled as the bitter tug pulled me towards the door. "What the hell Ryan?"

"Sorry" Ryan carefully let go of my hand, slowing his pace. "I just don't want to talk about what happened." he muttered, brushing through his hair with his fingers.

"Understood."

"I'm guessing you're coming over?" Ryan reached around me, holding onto my shoulder to guide me towards his car.

"After today, yes please." I sighed, allowing my body to relax into the side of Ryan's torso. We made our way to the familiar silver car, and climbed inside.

The car ride was stressfully quiet, other than a small number of shuffles or coughs. I could feel the pressure of the silent air push against the windows, stretching the glass out. Ryan sensed my uneasiness and rolled the two front windows down, allowing the hum of traffic fill the car's interior. Ryan drove down the popular street, humming to himself and tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel. I reached down and grabbed my phone from the bag that rested beside my leg, turning the screen on and sending a message to Gavin.

Fucking assholes. Sorry about them Vav. Come over tomorrow, and bring Michael.

"What are you doing?" Ryan peeked over at me while the stoplight shone red. I glanced back at him, pressing my thumb against the send button before tucking my phone away in my pocket.

"Just checking up on Mi-" I started to reply, before being interrupted by a small car stopped next to us, filled with shouting and a small kid wailing his lungs out in back seat.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!!"

"I WAS BUSY PUSHING OUR KID WITH THE STROLLER I PAID FOR!!"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW? I WAS TOO BUSY MAK-" the loud shouts ended when Ryan rolled the window up, allowing a loud sigh to escape his lips. I repositioned myself in the soft chair my back was against.

"Sorry," Ryan muttered, focusing on driving on the damp roads ahead of us., "I just can't stand shouting like that."

"It's fine." I smiled as we pulled into the small driveway. I peered out the passengers window, seeing Jack's house that stood across from Ryan's. My mind wound back to the first time I met Ryan, when I looked across the street to see Jack's new neighbor. The friendly memory flooded into me as I climbed out of the car, carrying by bag with me.

"So what do you want to do?" Ryan inquired the second the door shut. I shrugged as I took my shoes off, peeling them onto the floor. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Ry." I chuckled, throwing my bag onto the floor.

"I'll order the regular." Ryan grabbed his phone and dialed. We both had a favorite pizza, meat lovers, of course. Ryan pressed his phone up to his ear and began talking. I made my way to the couch, turning on the X-Box and flipping to the newest Call of Duty. A spark went through my head, as I planned the rest of the night.

"Okay perfect, thank you." Ryan flipped off his phone as he sat down next to me, grabbing a controller. "So what's the plan?" I kissed Ryan, leaning my body towards him. He followed quick, grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him, grinding his body against mine. He slid his hands down to my front, fidgeting at the waistband of my shorts. I pushed him away the second I could feel his soft touch on my skin, causing a loud groan from the man my body was resting on.

"Let's try something new." I muttered, turning back to the screen.

"May I ask what?" Ryan leaned forwards, kissing my neck. I moaned as he nibbled at my sweet spot, and turned on local multiplayer.

"I have a game in mind." I smirked. The game was called 'Strip Shooting'.

"Strip Shooting?" Ryan asked, cupping my hands with his. I quickly explained the game. We would play 1 on 1, and whoever died, lost an article of clothing the other desires. Ryan's eyes sparked watching me tell him the rules. "Let's start!" Ryan smiled, starting up the match.

At first, the game was at a standstill. Both of us were very skilled with Call of Duty, with memorization of the maps and the best classes.

"Fuck!" I yelled, watching my character fall to the floor. Ryan cackled, turning to face me. "Alright, what do you want off?"

"Those need to go," Ryan eyed at my shorts, "But let me help." He pounced me onto the couch, his body pushing me down against the soft cushions. I let out a soft yelp, before smiling, feeling his warm hands tug on my elastic waistband. He carefully pulled them down to my ankles, his body grinding up against mine. I leaned into his ear.

"The game's not over yet."

Ryan grunted, pushing himself back up to his spot on the couch. I followed him, sitting up and snatching my controller. The game rolled on with both of us screaming at each other whenever one of us died.

"Not fair! You totally missed!" Ryan screamed. I was down to only my ash boxers, and Ryan wasn't far behind, wearing his white shirt draped over his navy blue underwear. I settled onto his lap, his arms carefully wrapped around me.

"Tell that to the game." I smirked, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it gently on the floor behind me. Ryan tossed the controller onto the coffee table before he softly started to kiss me on my neck. I quietly groaned, allowing my fingers to slip through his golden hair. Before we went any further, a sharp knock rattled on the door. I jumped, rolling off of Ryan's lap, who grabbed his black-leather wallet from the table.

"One Second!" Ryan yelled to the door. I looked back over at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him reach down for his shirt before swatting it away from his grasp. "You don't need that to answer the door."

"Fine." Ryan muttered, walking to the door. I watched as a young chirpy girl stood on the other side. She dressed in her tight work uniform, not being afraid to expose her cleavage, along with a black sweatshirt draped over her shoulders. Her small name tag read 'Jewel'. Her bleached hair was pulled back into a relaxed ponytail, allowing her bangs to cover her forehead. Her bright green eyes accented the soft freckles splattered across her pale skin. Ryan eyed her quickly before pulling out a $20, exchanging the bill for the warm pizza that filled the room with the fresh baked smell.

"Sir are you okay with tipping me $10 extra? That's awful generous of you" She spoke in a southern accent, bouncing up and down with every word she articulated. Ryan nodded, smiling at her. "Is there any way I could... pay you back?" She asked, leaning towards him. Ryan's face went blank as he took a step back, only to be followed by her.

I wrapped my arms around Ryan's bare waist, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. "I'll take care of him." I seductively slurred, pulling at Ryan's boxers with my index fingers. Ryan's face was ruby red as I watched his grip tighten around the cardboard box.

"Um. Never mind," Jewel stammered, taking several steps back, "You two have a good night"

"You bet." I grinded up against Ryan, who stayed frozen still gazing out of the door, "What is it babe?" I asked, feeling his tension even after the car turned off of our street.

"Ray." Ryan's voice shook in a way I never heard. His lips quivered as he carefully muttered my name. His body stiffened, as if he turned to stone.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling the blood unnaturally charge through my veins.

"Jack."

I knew what had happened the second Ryan spoke the next words. My eyes jumped into the twilight sky, seeing the house across from Ryan's. There Jack was, about to take his first steps inside and looked back across the street to see my arms wrapped around Ryan's waist, both of us only being covered by boxers. His face was flooded with disgust before.

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKED UP!" Jack shouted with revulsion, slamming the door behind him before I could say anything. Ryan's body relaxed as he closed his door as well, turning to face me.

"Well..." His voice shook, tears building up in his eyes. I grabbed the pizza from his hands and tossed it on the table before I threw my arms around him, burying my face into his neck. I could feel the tears trickle out of my eyes, as if I had been punched in the stomach. A sniffle came from Ryan, who wrapped his arms around my fragile figure.

"It's okay Ryan," I lied, rubbing his back softly, "Please, let's just eat"

Ryan nodded, pulling away and walking towards the the kitchen. I walked back to the couch and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest. My phone buzzed. A message from Gavin.

Cheers X-Ray. It's been a tough day for everybody. I'll see you tomorrow. -Vav

/Yeah, what a tough day it has been./


End file.
